


Tarantella

by Mieldyne



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Demon Sex, Dubious Consent, Illustrations, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Human Genitalia, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: Raidou has a lot more problems than solving crimes now, and that's dealing with a renegade and horny newborn demon named Hitoshura.





	Tarantella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surskitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/gifts).



> I tried to interpret the "eldritch" part into making Shura's body a little more demonic, or just non-human. Also, there are a couple of illustrations here, as a bonus.

Time felt like it stopped, as it had once before when the remarkable journey into the Vortex was made. Raidou stepped from not only another time, but another reality itself, detached from that of his own. Yet, this time, time definitely isn’t stopping like his breath has, catching in his throat. Along that formed lump are claws belonging to none other than that damned half breed he once hunted. From that Vortex, that world destroyed and eventually reborn as far as he knew. An inevitable future, from which this young man was human. Or half of what he once was when Raidou last seen him, smirking at him from his path winding down into Hell itself. There was nothing human left in that creature’s eyes, with the Hitoshura making his choice known - he will become a demon. Now, it seems that his new goal is to show it all off to his hunter - who has become the hunted.

 _All in good sport, Raidou._ He had said, mocking the summoner as the power difference between them has become very disproportionate. Yet, Raidou stays his ground, like he always has and always will, because what kind of successor to his clan would he be if he backed down? Disgrace the title he was given, to himself and everyone around him? Never.

It just meant that he knows when he was severely outmatched.

“Hitoshura.” He warns the now full blooded demon above him, his face stony and expressionless, hiding well the bout of concern he has. He can see it in Shura’s eyes, that mischievous glint which spelt out nothing but trouble. From the Vortex did Raidou return with a rowdy full blooded demon boy, unable to contain him or detract him from following him through the system of fleshy red tunnels and blood. As they were born back into the familiar city Raidou has called a second home, he knew then that he’s stuck with the fiend.

He did not fail, not in his mind, as his job has yet to be finished. At the very least he could keep an eye on his former ally, who has once again come very close to eviscerating him. The demon had called it “trust building” exercises, making them a stronger team, at least for Raidou’s stance. For if Raidou can’t even handle the Hitoshura, then how could he stand a chance against something greater than a demonic overlord? It’s bad enough that these locusts were making peoples’ lives a wreck as it is, and making traveling a bit of a hassle when these things either gave or took away luck as they see fit.

“Pay attention, Kuzunoha.” Snaps the summoner out of his mind and away from his current objective once again, to see the present before - or on top of - him. The claws remain, crawling over his dress shirt and to the buttons that held it closed. Raidou’s breath catches, keeping his annoyance to himself for the most part, as those very buttons are sent flying off into the darkness.

“This again.” He dares a whisper, earning a snort from the source of his misfortune. Which wasn’t the locusts this time.

“Yeah. Again. Until you get strong enough to overpower me, right?” The demon’s eyes did not change, nor does he make any attempt to maim Raidou just yet. But the threat very well is there, that the summoner knows just how low of a chance he has at winning. He’s being toyed with most definitely, suddenly bared skin catching the cool autumn air. Thank whatever spirit residing in the capitol for this encounter happening somewhere secluded. The last thing that Raidou needed to explain is how and why he’s out laying on the ground with his clothes falling off, especially to Mr. Narumi.

“Are you even trying?” Hitoshura asks as if daring Raidou to make a move against him.

He hears Hitoshura, he’s given an opening and he’s certain he may not be pulverized in taking it. Even if it’s probably just to make it “more fun” for him, Raidou pushes up against the demon. All the force he can give went into the next few punches he can, even if they were blocked. He fights against his partner and even uses his legs to buck him off.

“Ahaha! Yeah, that’s the stuff. Go mad, babe.” Raidou really doesn’t appreciate the pet names from time to time, but he’s not really in the mood for words now, reaching around Shura to grasp onto the dark spike on the back of his neck. He knew from experience that pulling and yanking on it may cause the demon to be momentarily stunned, and for a moment, it worked. He thinks.

“Ah, adding to the foreplay huh?” A long moan escapes Hitoshura’s lips as his horn is yanked on, his expression both pained and satisfied. Raidou didn’t wait long enough for anything else to occur from his gesture and kicks until the mischievous young man is off of him. Temporarily.

“I am doing no such thing!” The summoner finally argues back, now realizing that little trick wasn’t going to get this guy to back off as he had when he was part human. It was only then when he realizes that there was much more he never noticed about the newborn demon, that his anatomy isn’t exactly humanoid anymore in… specific places. Raidou never needed to know in the first place, yet there it was: a thick, pulsating and leaking length just removed from his pants.

Raidou didn’t need to even say what state he’s just about to be in, nor the intentions of the demo before him.

“Too bad.” The Hitoshura sighs once he’s revealed himself to Raidou, even as he’s continuously being fought against now. Raidou isn’t running off or hesitating, and is in fact using this to his advantage to get his partner to back down. It needn’t be said that Shura is being _very_ protective of his new demonic cock, the lines trailing down around his skin glow dangerously red. Its ridges, its length and thickness, its color… Nothing was human and everything is swaying, searching for heat.

“‘Cause I’m gonna fuck you either way, _Jōhei_.” Now isn’t the time to react and ask how this beast knew his birth name, throwing punches and all but reaching for his gun. It… isn’t there. None of it was, since Hitoshura stripped him of all his weapons and demons earlier, when their little scuffle happened. So all he has his is own body to defend with, which he’s definitely no slouch when it comes to close quarters combat. Raidou isn’t a match now, with more elements to Hitoshura making their debut like his pretty new… smile. Sharp teeth, elongated tongue, there is nothing remotely human about this man. And the more time went along being in such close contact with Hitoshura, the more Raidou begins to be disgusted by the changes, the mockery of a human body he has now.

They clash again, the demon laughing as he’s openly pummeled to no avail. Raidou wasn’t doing anything to him, sweating and panting as he exerts his energy into the deed and getting absolutely nowhere. Shura is enjoying this, as he returns the attacks that quickly knock the wind out of his partner and brings him back down to the ground. Teeth and claws shred at the rest of the summoner’s clothing as they struggle together, which ultimately brought them back to the start - with Shura on top of Raidou, who is now completely naked. He’s pushed back down to the ground hard, his legs trapped around the demon and their cocks meet. He’s lost again, but this is much worse than usual, his dignity is the last thing that is at stake here.

Raidou swallows hard.

“Hah… I was even taking it easy on you. Really.” He really didn’t need to be mocked at this moment, but Raidou has to do something about that writhing, ridged _thing_ sliding against his belly and between his thighs. He’s not stupid, having sex unprepared like this no matter the size or shape of that length would be very uncomfortable or even hurt him. What Shura didn’t need to know is that Raidou isn’t a virgin, and knows a little about this sort of thing. Though, his experience is definitely trumped by all the romps that this being of chaos has under his belt, some that Raidou have accidentally witnessed.

There’s that toothy grin again, the owner licking his lips and panting as the heat between them grows more intense.

“Hitoshura. If you’re going to...” The summoner begins, his body still aching from when he was struck, though it could have been so much worse. Shura really was taking it easy.

“You have to be careful-”

“Ah, right… foreplay and such, blah blah blah. I keep forgetting you humans are so squishy and easily hurt. Heh.” He sounds so uncaring, and as if he was never human himself at one point. But Raidou just brushed it off to be “just a Hitoshura thing to do” as he usually did. He didn’t have to beg or say anything more, finding fingers slipping into his mouth as careful as he could, claws retracting after he winces when they slice his tongue. The copper taste wasn’t something he would ever get used to, but the Hitoshura seems to enjoy it after stealing a kiss before getting back to suck on his fingers. No words needed to be said, as he silently agrees to do it just so he wouldn’t be impaled dry and tight.

This should have been done under better circumstances, he should have fought a little more, get his partner distracted or wore out enough to lose interest. But now the least he can do is prevent himself from possibly permanent damage that Shura’s new anatomy could cause him. Raidou can feel it curving around his own cock, being just a little _too_ prehensile than he expected, the texture of its skin tickling his still flaccid cock. It wouldn’t remain that way for long, if Shura had anything to do about it. The focus is about survival now, even if a part of him didn’t want to go along with it - not that he wouldn’t at all, just _not like this_ \- and make work on those temporarily harmless fingers. He makes them wet with his saliva and blood, knowing that this is mostly for his benefit and not just for the other man’s pleasure.

“Thatta boy, you know just what to do with that tongue, don’t you?” Hitoshura doesn’t expect an answer, clearly satisfied with the human’s performance. Even as his fingers are thoroughly wet they wiggle about in Raidou’s hot mouth, lightly squeezing his tongue between them and delving just a little further. Before he would let the summoner gag, the fingers are removed and quickly trailed down to the awaiting pucker down between them. He counted to three and then pressed two fingers inside, scissoring and twisting them as quickly as he can. Raidou can feel how impatient he is, but is very grateful he’s getting _some_ form of preparation. Even a little bit, though more would definitely be nice. He winces just a little, still tasting blood even after the bleeding had slowed.

“Tell me how much you want it.” Hitoshura pants out, the markings all over his body still red as he picks up the pace. Raidou can feel the other’s body heat increase, how his expression is so hungry and wanting, but he’s doing this first. Supposedly, he should be grateful, and for it to continue he may want to play along. He wouldn’t be lying if he thought the slightly disheveled appearance of this demon boy was appealing.

“More than you know.” Is all he said at first, of course being interrupted by a third finger and his growling companion trying to get more out of him.

“Ah, come on, Kuzunoha. Your impression of a plank is killing my boner.” As the marked man grinds against Raidou, he licks at his lips again and even kisses him. It wasn’t romantic more than it was just a symbol of lust and control. Once he parted, Shura whispers directly into the older male’s ear.

“You can do better.”

Raidou is given a second chance, even as he can tell very clearly that no matter what happens, his companion’s arousal wasn’t dying down even the slightest. The fingers in him are stretching him out and coating as much as they can reach with saliva and traces of blood. He’s always been so clean and yet this feels very dirty, since he never had sex with a _demon_ though they’ve tried their best to have their way with him, plenty. So he parts his legs more, allowing his knees to be pushed further towards his chest and his own cock hard against Shura’s. He nearly gasps out his next sentence, curling his fingers along pale, thickened skin.

“I want you badly-” The fingers are removed after a few more pumps, before he can finish. “-and I need you inside me.”

“Heh, you ready?” Raidou can already feel the alien feeling of non human flesh up against one of his most private places. Naturally, his muscles tensed in anticipation.

“ _Now_ , Hitoshura.” The summoner demanded with a weakened voice, with the horny devil already trying to push past the once again contracting ring of flesh. He’s pierced and it was enough to force him to exhale and relax as much as he can. He wasn’t being truthful that he was ready, because by the spirits he sure wasn’t and may never completely be, but he couldn’t stop. Shura chuckles lightly above him, the heat reaching its peak between them and within him, too, feeling that demonic member dive into him until the very base. He arches his back, curling his toes and grasps harder onto Shura as he maintains his relaxed muscles. He exhales continuously for a few moments, not even given time to get used to it at all before he’s feeling Shura pulling out just to ram back in. Raidou can’t say if this is the worst sexual encounter he’s had, but it could have been just a little more caring involved. There is no room for complaining or critique at all, though, as his voice dies out besides the occasional gasping.

“Damn, Kuzunoha. Not much more room in there for me, eh?” He’s… joking. The demon is joking, when he’s just about filled out as much as Raidou believes his body can take. Maybe with training, maybe with discipline, but just spontaneous sex? No way. Yet the summoner has nothing else to say, or could say, as he can feel the younger man’s hands all around him, not just keeping his knees damn near his chest, but massaging, pinching and lightly scratching all around him. Leaving light pink parks and lines where his nails have left behind as he explored. That… okay that actually felt good. Thus Raidou can feel himself fill out a little more as the discomfort began to ease away the more they went along.

Hitoshura’s cock is squirming within him, reaching and stretching out as much as it can. It felt so strange to Raidou, because it was just shaped like a rigid, bumpy rod with - from what he could see when he first laid eyes on it - a rounded base and a big hole right at the head. Like it was a tube, or something. Of course, he thought nothing more on it until later on in their romp, where he can hear a bit of distress in the demon above him. Despite all the trouble he’s given each day and how their relationship had changed a bit, the older man finds his voice again to show his concern. Time hasn’t passed much at all since he was penetrated, but Hitoshura was hurrying along until he went stiff.

“Shura-” That’s when he felt it. So can Shura, from his shocked expression.

“Shit. _Shitshitshitfuck-_ ” Oh, it must have hurt him a bit, whatever was the large lumps right at the junction between himself and Hitoshura’s body. A snap of the demon’s hips has lodged that round base from earlier, now swelling and ultimately locking the two together. Raidou did not like this not one bit, not when that second lump was _traveling_ , centimeters at a time until whatever it was reached the end, bulging Hitoshura’s cock the entire way. So it _is_ like a tube… and this damned demonic menace has just deposited something _hard_ deep inside him. He stares up at Shura with disbelief, shock, disgust, and anything else he can express for what is happening at the time.

“Yeah uh…” Again, Shura is being casual about all of this, like he knew this would happen, perhaps. But he’s still surprised even with the answer he’s giving Raidou.

“I think I’m… ngh!” Hitoshura winces as not one, but two more lumps started tunneling their way through him and into the summoner’s body. With more to come it seems, as those clawed hands holding Raidou’s waist. This definitely was killing _Raidou’s_ arousal now, and just went he was getting used to the demon sex, too. He’s just floored by the realization that he could be in serious danger, and now begins to kick up a fuss, slapping at his partner to pay attention and just-

“ _Get. Off._ ”

“Ahaha, yeah well… I’m _trying_ to get off, babe.”

“You know what I mean! What are you doing?!”

“I think I’m kinda laying eggs in you?”

… Yeah that was unacceptable. No matter what kind of additions, features and powers Hitoshura has now that he’s a full blooded demon, Raidou won’t be a sudden guinea pig to try some of them out on. Even if Shura himself might not have known, and made a guess out of nothing. Whatever the case, even if they were, well, _eggs_ and thus _living_ this needed to stop before it gets worse. But, Shura is stuck, as that swelled knot at the base of his cock made it hard and very uncomfortable for either of them to separate before he’s finished. The bulges came faster now, until there would be one hard lump passing the head and into his rectum, and at least two more were queued up behind it. Raidou counted at least five when it started, and soon lost count when he finds himself becoming a little ill at just how much he’s actually enjoying this! Slapping a hand over his mouth as he turns his head, gasping from seeing his lower stomach swell slightly as he’s just outright stuffed with potential demonic young. Shura’s concentrated on the task, not paying attention as he watches in awe, touching him tenderly and they both can feel the eggs roll about to fit more and more.

“Shura. You have to pull out…” This may be the first and only time he would sound pleading, not knowing what to do in such a situation. Though, if his request isn’t met, he’ll just have to attempt to shove his _friend_ off of him, and hope he can push these things out of him. Thankfully, the demon boy isn’t so far gone into his head and tries, only to jerk and make wild sounds instead. He’s gazing ahead, the burning heat of his body getting intense once more as a gush of what Raidou perceives to be come floods him and the last egg in the current line, which actually hurt a little. He’s just too full in a place that really shouldn’t have anything like this filling it out. The swelling remains, but he’s been bred, it seems. Those eggs are most likely fertilized now, if Raidou has any clue about demonic reproduction.

Despite all of this and the knot, Shura manages to pull out with some effort, no matter if it came with some discomfort. They both cry out, luckily too far off for anyone to come investigate even now, and pant from their ordeal.

The summoner can feel it, with eyes wide as thick fluid drains from his slightly gaping hole, allowing some of the recently deposited eggs to slide out and fall into the grass. The rest were staying right under his hand, feeling them and wincing when he finds himself too tender to touch. His bloated belly would be definitely noticed, but he quickly deducts he can be coy with it. But not after trying and failing to rid himself of any more than just a handful of the eggs - which is exactly what they looked to be. Small, pale teal ones that were semi-translucent, so the shapes inside can be seen. Their silhouettes definitely were not human, almost reminding him of the Magatama that Shura frequently ingested.

Now Raidou peers over to Hitoshura, who hasn’t moved since being separated and found him having come once more, by the sounds of it, and depositing two more clutches of eggs that, if they didn’t get away from each other, would have found their way into Raidou’s gut. Possibly rupturing something and killing him. They locked eyes, said nothing, both a bit mutually confused, embarrassed, and upset. Much more on the summoner’s part, as he quickly pulled the tatters of his shirt over him before his partner could touch him again.

_Say absolutely nothing._

\+ + +

 

Despite the strangest sexual encounter ever happening but a day ago, leaving him supernaturally pregnant it looks like, Raidou still hasn’t been able to pass the eggs. Luckily, the roundness in his stomach was actually harder to hide than he thought, still shooting looks at the demon who did this to him in the corner of the room. He still manages to go about his daily tasks and continue the investigation with little problems, all while dismissing any comments that may be made. His cape makes even more use to him now, sighing as his profile may still give him odd looks towards his stance to hide the rest. After his day business, Raidou finds himself having to babysit Hitoshura and keep him from pulling “pranks” on his guardian as well. Narumi, fortunately or not, still could not physically see Hitoshura, even when the latter was looming over him as he go ideas of surprising him with some demon eggs in his desk. Not only would he not be able to see those either, perhaps, but he really doesn’t need any of these creatures attacking his boss.

Shura is lucky that his keeper didn’t toss  _ him _ into a fire as well as the extra eggs. After arguing, it was the most responsible option to destroy them. Of course, Shura is proud of what he did to his stoic devil summoner no matter what, and has hopes of keeping at least one. Well, Raidou tells him that he better be prepared to take care of whatever comes out of these damned eggs, as taking care of them is going to be a chore, demon or not.

At night, under his yukata, he can feel the eggs shifting and rolling around inside him. It frequently made him a little queasy of just how full he already is, not to mention his companion’s insistence on coiling his arms around him even as the long awaited time comes. Both of them end up seated on the floor, with Shura eating this up with the biggest grin on his face and his hands caressing the now naked swell.  Raidou sighs hard, beginning to feel that this may not be the last time he’ll hear of it, if this pesky demon has anything to say in it. Nor would it stop him from calling the summoner “mommy” and teasing him about doing naughty things to him while he’s in the process of “giving birth”. Nevermind about all the  _ other _ fine details about his body that was just as unnatural as the fact that he was a man birthing hellspawn into a world already touched by taint.

Thank the spirits that Narumi had stepped out, as he really didn’t want to explain a word of the lewd sounds being made from upstairs were about.


End file.
